


The Love We Share

by Cocopops1995



Series: As Long as Stars are Above You [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And they are the Shiro protection squad, F/M, Gen, Ryou & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Ryou and Lisa are BFFs, keith is still a junior member, likashi, shiroshipweek2019, the senior members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocopops1995/pseuds/Cocopops1995
Summary: Ryou and Lisa talk while Shiro is in a healing pod





	The Love We Share

Ryou stands before healing pod, eyes fixed on his brother’s slack face, and sighs heavily. It had been a close call. The Galra sentry shown up out of nowhere and there wasn’t enough time for anyone to do anything about it before it took a shot. The shot had been aimed for Taka’s chest and only his quick reflexes had saved him. Unfortunately, those reflexes hadn’t been enough to get him completely out of the line of fire, and he’d taken the shot to the shoulder instead. 

Ryou clenched his eyes closed as his brother’s pained cry rang through his head again.

“He spends too much time in these things.” 

Lisa stands at his side, her voice is weighed down with the same exhaustion that Ryou feels in his bones. Her dark eyes are also fixed on Taka, and Ryou can see the pain in them. A pain that he’s sure is mirrored in his own eyes.

He sighs deeply again and throws an arm around her shoulders. “Yeah. He does.” 

They’re silent for a moment. Then he glances down at her. “You were a total badass today, by the way.”

Lisa was one of the gentlest people Ryou knows, but he has long ago learnt that sometimes the gentlest people can be the most dangerous. It’s especially true of Lisa, and especially when Taka is in danger.

The biggest thing Lisa and Ryou had in common was definitely their protectiveness (love) over Shiro.

She snorts and looks up at him, “I’m not the one who took down 50 sentries by myself.”

Ryou rolls his eyes. He’d only taken down five or so while Lisa tended to Shiro, but he humoured her. “Fifty?! It was more like fifty-two, Lisa. Get your facts straight.”

“Oh, do forgive me, dear Ryou.” She exclaims with a hand held to her chest, changing her voice to sound like some kind of high-class damsel from one of her romance novels.  
How will I ever be make-up for my grievous mistake?” 

Ryou snorts and uses his free hand to ruffle her hair, messing it up just to annoy her. 

She swats his hand away and gives him a sour look, which just makes him chuckle.

“Come on, let’s go sit down before both of us fall over. I don’t know about you, but I can hear that couch calling my name.”

Lisa lets out an exhausted groan and allows him to lead her to the couch he’d made sure to have placed in the infirmary for exactly this kind of situation. They flop down together and for a few moments, they just sit, allowing most of the day’s tension to drain out of them. The last of which Ryou knows will only truly leave them both once Taka wakes up.

“Thank you for always looking after him.” Ryou says after a few silent minutes of watching his brother from his seat, his voice coming out lower than usual. “I never knew that it would be so comforting to know that he’s got someone else looking out for him as much as I do. I mean, sure Keith looks out for him too, but it’s different with you. You get what it’s like to be so deeply connected to him, you know? When he’s with you, I know I don’t have to worry about him.”

Lisa hums her understanding and then leans into Ryou’s side. “That means a lot to me, Ry. Thank you.”

Ryou wraps his arm around her and pulls her into a tight hug. “Hey, what are big brothers for?”

Lisa gives his chest a playful shove. “We’re the same age!”

“Yeah, but I’m still bigger than you.” 

Lisa rolls her eyes and settles back into the couch, her gaze travelling back to where Taka is. Ryou follows her gaze and together they wait for him to wake up


End file.
